Crash bandicoot: En busca de la wumpa perdida
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Coco es la elegida de la wumpa perdida, pero ella no lo sabe, con ayuda de sus hermanos lucharan para acabar con la maldicion.
1. La Inscripción

Capitulo 1: la inscripción

Capitulo 1: la inscripción.  
2 años después de que vencieran a cortex. En la isla de sanity Beach había una paz, crash, Crunch y coco estaban abajo de un árbol.  
Coco: crash, me podrías contar ¿que te pasa?  
Crash: uiiiiiiiiii (corriendo)  
Crunch: coco... ya no te enfades te va salir arrugas (riéndose)  
coco se le quedo viendo feo a Crunch y se calla, después de un rato aparece aku, aku.  
Aku, aku: hola, muchachos.  
Crash: yupi!!  
Corre de nuevo le da con una wumpa a este aku, aku.  
Aku, aku: me la vas a pagar (enojado) vas a ver.  
Mientras tanto en el castillo cortex...  
cortex: maldito bandicoot!!  
n. gin: ya señor (tomándolo del brazo) tranquilizase respire hondo, cuente hasta...  
cortex: ¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE CUENTE HASTA 10!!  
n. gin: ¬¬ la verdad necesita un te de tila  
en casa de los bandicoot ellos habían regresado de su día de campo cuando algo pasa muy raro. Había una extraña inscripción en el árbol de las wumpas que rezaba:  
vuelve la maldición de la wumpa cuídate elegida por que no podrás romper la maldición.  
Crash, coco y Crunch se quedaron mudos. Aku, aku se queda muy pensativo. Coco le pregunta:  
coco: ¿que pasa aku, aku? ¿Que significa esto?  
Aku, aku: no, lo se (mintió) pero... ¿por que ahora??  
Crunch: ¿que pasa aku, aku?? ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?  
Aku, aku: nada... nada (se pone de marcha) vámonos tenemos que ir...  
pero coco no se movió ella estaba interesada por esa inscripción ella sentía algo un presentimiento de que algo malo va suceder. Hasta que Crunch la saca de su pensamiento.  
Crunch: ¿coco, que pasa?  
Coco: (raciona) nada Crunch vámonos.  
Ellos se pusieron en marcha. Coco seguía pensando en esa inscripción, hasta que una noche tuvo un sueño raro.  
_Continuara..._


	2. El sueño Raro

Capitulo 2: el sueño raro.  
Coco estaba dormida cuando empieza a soñar con una joven bandicoot que era idéntica a ella, con sus ojos azules, cabello rubio, pero a diferencia de coco ella llevaba un vestido estilo Pocahontas.  
Coco: ¿quien eres tu?

coco: ¡¡contesta!!  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Lo sabrás muy pronto (sale corriendo)  
coco: ¡¡espera!!(Sale corriendo atrás de ella)  
al alcanzarla llegaron a una cueva la desconocida entro. Coco también entro cuando llego a un altar la desconocida le dijo:  
¿por que me seguiste?  
Coco: sabes por que (muy seria) quiero saber ¿quien eres?  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Como te dije... lo sabrás muy pronto.  
De repente sale una luz que deja ciega a coco, cuando ya pudo ver vio a cortex ejecutando a Crunch.  
Coco: ¡NO!  
Coco se despierta gritando. Crash, Crunch y aku, aku entraron en la habitación de coco ella estaba sudando.  
Crunch: ¿que paso, coco?  
Crash: (pensando)que sucede compañerita  
coco: no me sucede nada (sonriendo levemente) enserio.  
Crash y Crunch se miraron desconcertados.  
Aku, aku: entonces ¿por que gritaste?  
Coco: ya déjenme empaz (tirando de las sabanas) ¡¡salgan!!  
Crash, Crunch y aku, aku salieron de la habitación.  
Crunch: ¿¿crash que le pasa??  
Crash: (negando con la cabeza)no se  
aku, aku: esta sucediendo...  
Crunch: dijiste algo aku, aku?  
Aku, aku: no, no me sucede nada  
coco estaba en su habitación se sentó en su cama diciendo:  
coco: ¿por que tuve ese sueño? (se pregunto) estará relacionado en algo que yo sepa o que va suceder (tiembla) no, solo es un sueño.  
Se acuesta en la cama y se vuelve a dormir, pero vuelve a tener el sueño.  
¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿¿Quieres saber el origen de esto??  
Coco: ¿quien eres tu?  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Esa pregunta de nuevo (sonriendo) todavía no adivinas.  
Coco: ¿que cosa?  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Lo sabrás pronto.  
Coco se despierta pero esta ves no grito ella estaba analizando lo que su igual le dijo a que se referirá "todavía no lo adivinas" "¿que esta sucediendo?" se levanto de la cama se puso su ropa y salio a caminar al bosque cuando se encuentra a...  
_continuara..._


	3. El secuestro

Capitulo 3: el secuestro.  
Coco se paro en seco al ver a esa persona era su hermanastro fakecrash el estaba tapando el paso a coco.  
Coco: muévete fakecrash (muy seria) ¿que haces aquí?  
Fakecrash...  
coco: ya me acorde tu no hablas (pensando)que tonta  
ella se volteo para regresar a su casa, cuando siente un rayo que le paraliza el cuerpo ella se volteo y vio a cortex riéndose de ella y cae inconciente. Cuando despertó ella estaba en una habitación muy bonita color de rosa ella se sienta en la cama pero al ver hacia la puerta estaba cortex.  
Cortex: hola, bandicoot (saludando con la mano) por fin despiertas.  
Coco: cortex (ella se levanta pero no podía) ¿que me hiciste?  
Cortex: yo mua (riéndose) yo nada.  
Mientras en la casa bandicoot...  
Crunch: no esta coco en su cuarto (asustado) ¡crash no esta!  
Crash: ¡como!(con cara de susto)  
Crunch: vayamos a buscarla (muy decidido)  
en el castillo cortex...  
coco: ¡maldito cerdo!  
Cortex: ¡cállate! (la abofetea) tu me debes respeto.  
Coco: (Empieza a llorar)  
cortex: ¡no llores todavía bandicoot! (gritándole) por que tu me vas a llevar a buscar la wumpas perdida.  
Coco se quedo callada llorando. Cortex sonríe por que le provoco dolor luego dice:  
cortex: tu eres la elegida de la wumpa (risa maligna) y no libraras.  
Cierra la puerta de un portazo. Mientras tanto crash, Crunch y aku, aku la buscaban por los alrededores.  
Crunch: es imposible (sentándose) no la encontraremos.  
Aku, aku: hay no volvió a suceder (murmuro para el mismo)  
crash: (tomando aku, aku y lo zarandea)hermana  
Crunch: ¿como que volvió a suceder?  
Aku, aku: yo dije eso  
Crunch y crash se le quedan viendo feo entonces aku, aku les explicara a que se referiría "volvió a suceder" les platico y ellos se escandalizaron.  
Crunch: ¿QUE?  
Crash: pobre  
aku, aku: eso fue hace siglos (explico) tenemos que rescatarla.  
Entonces se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo cortex.  
_Continuara..._


	4. La aldea Papu, papu

Capitulo 4: la aldea papu, papu.  
Crash, Crunch y aku, aku empezaron a caminar por la selva wumpa cuando oyen como un son de tambores, crash como es muy curioso fue a ver.  
Crunch: crash ¿que paso? (llegando con el) crash...  
aku, aku: calla Crunch (muy serio) observa lo que sucede.  
Crunch se llevo una sorpresa los aldeanos estaban venerando a las wumpas.  
Crunch: ¿por que hacen eso?  
Aku, aku: ya se los explique (enojado) hoy regreso la elegida de la wumpa sagrada, ellos la veneran por que ellos tiene la esperanza de que la elegida los salve de otra maldición.  
Crash y Crunch: guau!!  
Pero de repente ellos son rodeados por los nativos. Crunch y crash se preparan para luchar cuando son sedados con dardos paralizantes. Ellos caen inconcientes.  
nativo1: ¿donde llevarlos?  
nativo2: con jefe papu, papu (contesto)  
nativo3: ¿que hacer con tronco flotante?  
nativo1: tu tronco vendrás con nosotros.  
Aku, aku acepto los nativos se llevaron arrastrando a crash y a Crunch. Mientras tanto en castillo cortex...  
coco: tengo que escapar (levantando las sabanas de la cama) creo que son suficientes para bajar por la torre.  
¿? ¿? ¿?: ¿Donde ir coco?  
Coco: ¿quien es?  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Tiny (el traía comida) cortex mandar comida para bandicoot sabelotodo.  
Coco: pos dile a cortex que es un estupido  
tiny: ir a decirle (le deja la bandeja) yo volver al rato.  
En la aldea papu, papu...  
crash: (despertando)dormí muy a gusto ¿ya esta el desayuno?  
papu, papu: OH crash despertar (sonriendo) tanto tiempo sin verte.  
Crunch: ¿los conoces crash?  
Papu, papu: claro que conocer el hacer Chichón en cabeza.  
Crash: no me acuerdo  
papu, papu: pero que bueno que venirte (apuntándolo) por que este Será tu fin.  
Crash, Crunch y aku, aku:  
Crunch: ¡por que siempre te metes en líos crash!!  
Aku, aku: ¡no hay tiempo! (gritando) tenemos que ir por coco.  
Crash voltea a ver a unos jabalíes el sonríe y Crunch también ellos se suben a los jabalíes empezaron a esquivar a los nativos.  
Crunch: ¡OH no! ¿Como esquivaremos a la barrera?  
Crash: tu observa  
crash hace que el jabalí salte a los nativos. Crunch lo imita y logran salir de la aldea. Desmontan los jabalíes.  
Crunch: (tomando a crash del cuello) ¡TE MATO!  
Aku, aku: ¡ya basta! (separándolos) esta es una misión de rescate no de matar a crash bandicoot.  
Ellos se dirigieron hacia un puerto donde tomaron una lancha hacia el castillo cortex.  
_Continuara..._


	5. Caos maritimo

Capitulo 5: caos marítimo.  
Después de lo sucedido con los nativos crash y Crunch no se hablaban aku, aku trataba de reconciliaran, pero no lo logro cuando llegaron al puerto estaba un capitán que tenia un parche en el ojo y una pata de palo.  
Capitán: ¿se les ofrece algo?  
Crunch: necesitamos que nos lleven (contesto acercándose)  
crash: (mirando aku, aku)no aku, aku  
aku, aku: lo que pasa es que queremos ir al castillo de cortex (explico) nos haría el favor...  
capitán: claro que si (sonriendo) además el me debe las partes del cuerpo que me faltan.  
El capitán se sube al barco pidió que se pusieran los salvavidas crash se lo pone al revés y Crunch se lo puso bien pero al jalar lo rompió.  
Aku, aku: yo no ocupo  
crash: ¬¬  
capitán: ¡¡hacia el castillo cortex!!  
Ya llevaban un buen camino. Mientras tanto en el castillo cortex...  
tiny ya iba con cortex, el estaba experimentando con N. gin.  
Tiny: bandicoot sabelotodo dice que cortex es un imbecil.  
Cortex: ¿QUE?  
Tiny: decir lo que ella decir...  
cortex: ¡esa sucia bandicoot! (sale de la habitación) mira tu no...  
Pero ya no dijo nada mas por que coco había escapado con las sabanas ella ya estaba abajo de la torre.  
Coco: (corriendo) tengo que salir de hache.  
Cortex estaba furioso.  
Cortex: ¡AH ESCAPADO BUSCARLA EN TODAS PARTES DE LA ISLA! (gritando) ¡¡ELLA NO PODRA ESCAPAR!!  
En el barco crash, Crunch y aku, aku estaban platicando con el.  
Aku, aku: ¿por que dijo que le debe partes de su cuerpo?  
Capitán: lo que paso Esquer me capturo (explico) yo al tratar de escapar me lastimo todo.  
Crash: (mirando un botón)¿para que es este botón?  
Capitán: ¡no oprimas ese botón!  
Crash oprime el botón, empezó a sonar la sirena, ese botón era la de alarma, pero cuando empezó a sonar empezaron caer bombas del cielo.  
Aku, aku: ¿que sucede?  
Capitán: nos han descubierto (se avienta al agua)  
Crunch: crash bien hecho as ahuyentado al capitán  
crash: no me lo agradezcas(sonriendo)  
de repente empiezan a abordar el barco y la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando vieron a los hermanos komodo.  
Komodo Joe: hermano que tenemos aquí (sonriendo con malicia) losss bandicootsss.  
Komodo moe: que bien cortex nos pagara muy bien por estos (levanta la mano) atraparlos.  
Mientras coco estaba escondido en una palmera.  
Coco: (pensando) ¿que are?  
tiny: yo buscar bandicoot (sonriente) yo ir...  
coco es jalada era fakecrash la que la jalo.  
Coco: ¿que quieres? (raciona) ya me acorde que no hablas.  
Fakecrash (apuntando) ahí  
coco: ¿que?  
Cuando ella voltea ella siente un abrazo muy fuerte era Crunch que estaba abrazándola y le dice galilea... y ella cae inconciente. ¿Quien será galilea?  
_Continuara..._


	6. La nueva amistad y el escape

Capitulo 6: la nueva amistad y el escape.  
Coco despertó de nuevo en la habitación del castillo cortex, ella se levanta como resorte. De su frente cae un pañuelo como la que usan para quitar la fiebre en su lado estaba tiny el estaba dormido a su lado. Tiny despierta.  
Tiny: coco despertar (sonriendo) tiny cuidar a coco por estar enferma.  
Coco: gracias tiny  
tiny: no agradecer a tiny el encontrar a coco tirada y regresarla al castillo.  
Coco mira a tiny y ella pensó "no es tan malo como pensaba" tiny le toca la frente.  
Tiny: bajar fiebre (le acerca comida) tu comer.  
Mientras en el laboratorio.  
Cortex: (mirando por la ventana) esa bandicoot me va arruinar.  
n. gin: señor... disculpa por la pregunta (cortex lo mira) ¿no le gusta?  
Cortex: ¡QUEEEEE, ESTAS LOCO!  
N. gin: perdón señor (se arrodilla) perdón  
llega los asistentes de laboratorio con 2 bandicoot eran crash, Crunch y aku, aku.  
Cortex: bienvenidos al castillo cortex.  
Crunch: cortex ¿donde esta coco?  
Komodo moe: ssseñorrr para mí que a este le gusta la bandicoot.  
Crunch: no me gusta es mi amiga.  
Crash: Jejejeeje  
aku, aku: ya encerio jejeje  
cortex: pero nunca estarán con ella por que morirán.  
En la habitación tiny le estaba haciendo bromas y malabares con sus pesas a coco ella aplaudía se estaban divirtiendo cuando dingo dile va con tiny.  
Dingo: tiny cortex atrapo a crash y Crunch los van a matar  
coco: (poniéndose pálida) ¡NO!  
Dingo: si (con malicia) vamos tiny a lo mejor te toca tortúralos.  
Tiny: (levantándose) yo ir (mira a coco) yo volver a rato.  
Ellos se van coco se queda asustada pero vio como tiny dejaba la puerta abierta. Ella no se lo pensó 2 veces salio corriendo a salvar a sus amigos. En el laboratorio crash y Crunch estaban atados a una maquina de tortura.  
Cortex: que bien tiny que llegas (tiny iba llegando) ¿donde estabas?  
Tiny: con coco  
Crunch: ¡¡SI LE HICISTE ALGO TE MATO!!  
Tiny: no hacerle nada, tiny ayudarla.  
Crash, Crunch y aku, aku: ¡OO!  
coco se mete al laboratorio ella ve como estaban torturándolos coco vio un enchufe ahí estaba conectado el cable y lo desconecta.  
Cortex: ¿que rayos, sucede?  
Crunch: (todo adolorido por la electrocutación) ya vez no sirven nunca tus planes.  
Crash: ¡Jajajajajajaajaa!  
cortex: no te rías (mira a gin) ¡¡has algo!!  
n. gin sale del laboratorio a buscar el problema, coco sale y golpea a n. gin en la cabeza y lo noquea ella entra con el arma de n. gin apuntando a cortex.  
Coco: deja a mis amigos (apuntándole) diles a tus asistentes que los suelten.  
Cortex: no te atreverás a matarme (sonriendo) a ver atrévete.  
Coco temblaba "el tiene razón no me atrevo" ella bajo el arma los asistentes de laboratorio la electrocutaron. Tiny se lanza contra ellos.  
Tiny: ustedes no tocar a coco (suelta a los amigos de coco) ustedes irse (abraza a coco) adiós amiga.  
Crunch jala a coco hacia la salida ellos iban bajando escalones pero mejor se aventaron por una ventana cayeron al agua coco con el pensamiento "gracias tiny" crash abraza a coco con mucha fuerza, Crunch abrazo a coco ella recordó el abrazo le pregunto a aku, aku ¿que por que no me habías dicho que soy la elegida?  
_Continuara..._


	7. La explicacion

Capitulo 7: la explicación.  
Coco le pregunto a aku, aku por que no le había dicho y aku, aku contesto:  
aku, aku: por protegerte.  
Coco: ¡COMO QUE PROTEGERME POR TU CULPA CASI MATAN A CRASH Y CRUNCH!  
Crash: guau nunca la había visto furiosa  
Crunch: tranquila el lo hizo por protegerte de la maldición (coco lo voltea a ver) ¡Ups!  
Coco: ¡USTEDES LO SABIAN Y NO ME DIJERON!  
Aku, aku: yo les acabo de decir (mirándola) coco...  
Crash: (avergonzado)  
coco estaba furiosa, pero despues aku, aku le dice que le explicaria todo.  
Aku, aku: esto paso hace 1000 años (explico) una joven llamada galilea era una sacerdotisa del pueblo, pero ella se enamoro de un bandicoot joven que se llamaba Gales era muy atlético exactamente como Crunch (Crunch sonríe) bueno sigo con la explicación ella tenia un hermano llamado Galileo que era igual que Crash.  
Crash sonríe como nunca Crunch se le sale la palabra "engreído".  
Coco: ¿que paso después?  
Aku, aku: después de que empezaron a salir ella fue convocada en el templo a que servia (triste) le dijeron que ella era la elegida de la Gump perdida ella se sintió triste por que también le dijeron que tenía que morir.  
Crash, Crunch y coco:¡¡NO!!  
Aku, aku: si. Al oír eso Gales hizo todo lo posible para convencerla de que no fuera (con tristeza) ella se negó por que así podría terminar la maldición.  
Crunch: ¿¿que paso después??  
Aku, aku: Gales se hizo su guardián para cuidarla que no le pasara nada (explico con tristeza) también Galileo por que no dejaría que su hermana menor muriera.  
Crash: (pensando) wiiiii  
coco: ¿¿pero lo lograron??  
Aku, aku: (mas triste) no, no lograron. Galilea fue secuestrada por proteo el tarataratara... abuelo de alguien para que le consiguiera la wumpa perdida.  
Coco: y de ¿¿quien es tatarabuelo??  
Crash: si ¿quien es?  
aku, aku: es de cortex.  
Coco, Crash y Crunch: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Aku, aku: bueno yo sigo con la explicación (un poco aturdido) Gales fue a buscarla al castillo proteo.  
Crunch: ¿¿la salvo??  
Aku, aku: si con ayuda de Galileo y runy el tatarabuelo de tiny (Crash se cae de la banca) ellos se separaron de el por que el servia a proteo. Galilea le pidió a Gales que la lleva hacia la wumpa perdida. Gales se negó pero ya había echo el pacto y la llevo. Cuando llegaron la wumpa perdida estaba en un altar pero nunca la destruyo (coco se preocupa) por que proteo trato de matarla.  
Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Crunch rompió el silencio.  
Crunch: ¿¿por que quería matarla??  
Aku, aku: por que si lo destruía la wumpa el no podría tomarla.  
Coco: entonces por que cortex ¿¿quería que yo la consiga para el??  
Aku, aku: por que amenazándote tú la entregarías por que dice la leyenda que si consiguen la wumpa perdida seria el rey del mundo.  
Coco miro a Crunch y el asiente.  
Crunch: acepto ser tu guardián (dándole la mano)  
Crash: yo también(dándole la mano)  
coco: yo acepto destruir la wumpa antes que cortex la consiga.  
Aku, aku: bien dicho coco (sonriendo) vamos para Allá.  
Empezaron a caminar hacia la cueva de la wumpa perdida coco sentía una emoción. Pero no sabían que cortex los seguía.

_Continuara..._


	8. El Beso

Capitulo 8: el beso.  
Coco después de aceptar su destino. Ellos regresaron a su casa para arreglar maletas.  
Crash: (cargando un costal de wumpas)para el camino.  
Crunch: no vas a llevar eso (quitándoselas) lleva lo necesario.  
Aku, aku: ya muchachos no se peleen. (Miro alrededor)¿Donde esta coco?  
Coco se había ido a caminar otra vez en bosque llego a un lago, ella se metió a nadar un rato, cuando llega Crunch.  
Coco: si lo hago moriré... pero salvare a muchas personas...  
Crunch: si no quieres no lo hagas (acercándose) coco si no...  
Coco: ¡claro que quiero Crunch! (replico mirándolo) es para que no se repita la maldición.  
Crunch: (con cara de tristeza)  
coco: no me veas con esa cara  
coco empezó a nadar se sumergió y volvio a salir Crunch le pregunto:  
Crunch: ¿quieres jugar carreras?  
Coco: si Crunch (ella se acerca a el) listo...  
empezaron a nadar muy rápido. Coco llevaba la ventaja, cuando ya quedaba un centímetro Crunch la toma del pie y el le gana.  
Crunch: ¡gane!

Crunch: de eso se trata (sonriendo)  
coco se quedo pensativa, ella empezó a recordar lo que ella tenia que hacer y le empezaron a salir lagrimas.  
Coco: tengo que hacerlo Crunch.  
Crunch: lo se (ella comienza a llorar) coco no llores.  
Coco: es que no puedo evitarlo  
Crunch se acerca a coco la toma de sus hombros y le dice:  
Crunch: coco...  
coco: ¿que?  
Crunch la besa con un tierno beso que duro 1:30 ellos se sumergieron en el agua y se estuvieron besando cuando ellos ya se iban a salir se iban a dar otro beso. Cuando salieron del agua se fueron a casa de Crash agarrados de la mano.  
Aku, aku: ¿por que tardaron tanto?  
Crash: si  
coco: le dices (mirando a Crunch) ¿o yo les digo?  
Crunch: Crash y aku, aku les tengo una buena noticia.  
Crash y aku, aku:  
Crunch y coco: ¡¡somos novios!!  
Crash y aku, aku: ¡QUEEEEE!  
coco y Crunch estaban felices Crash y aku, aku los felicito por el noviazgo, empezaron el camino hacia la cueva de la wumpa perdida.  
_Continuara..._


	9. La cueva de la wumpa perdida

Capitulo 9: la cueva de la wumpa perdida.  
Habían pasado 6 horas después de ese gran beso. Crunch y coco estaban sentados en una roca mientras que Crash fue a buscar algo de comer aku, aku se fue con el.  
Coco: Crunch... (Susurro) ¿Estarás conmigo hasta el final?  
Crunch: (mirando las estrellas) no hasta el final (volteo a verla) por siempre.  
Coco se abalanzo a sus brazos, llega Crash cargado de wumpas.  
Crash: (separándolos)todavía no tienen mi permiso  
aku, aku: celoso  
Crash: (aventándole la wumpa a aku, aku)¡no estoy celoso!  
coco y Crunch se ríen. 3 horas después estaban dormidos, coco tubo un sueño muy raro otra vez.  
Galilea: por fin lo descubriste coco (susurro) es hora que cumplas con tu deber.  
Coco: espera, pero ¿¿Crunch y Crash sobrevivirán??  
Galilea: talvez  
coco: ¿como que tal vez?  
Galilea: si tú cumples con la maldición (explico) ellos sobrevivirán.  
Coco se despierta miro a su lado estaba Crash y del otro su amor Crunch, se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la cueva de la wumpa perdida.  
Crunch: ¡COCO!  
Crash: (levantándose como resorte)¡por que gritas!  
Aku, aku: coco no esta (asustado) se debe ido sola.  
Salieron corriendo hacia la cueva. Mientras tanto coco llego a la cueva ella se metió empezó a caminar y de repente una flecha le pasa por un lado ella se puso pálida entonces salieron mas flechas de donde salio esa coco se agacha para cubrirse. Luego la llama una voz.  
¿? ¿? ¿?: La elegida debe estar de pie...  
coco: ¿que? ¡Me puedo morir si me levanto!  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Y te haces llamar elegida... si eres una cobarde.  
Coco: ¡no soy una cobarde!  
coco se levanta cuando le iba dar una flecha en el corazón es parada por un brazo metálico era Crunch.  
Crunch: ¡¡agáchate!!  
Coco: (ella se le abraza) Crunch...  
Crash: (empieza a dar vueltas)dense prisa  
aku, aku: (haciendo un escudo) ¡¡entren en el escudo!!  
Ellos entran empiezan a correr hacia otro pasillo pero esta vez había un altar en ese altar estaba una wumpa pero esa wumpa brillaba era la wumpa perdida.  
Crunch: ¿¿es hora??  
Coco: se me hace que si.  
Coco empezó a caminar pero es detenida por una mano misteriosa ¿quien Será?  
_Continuara..._


	10. Los recuerdos de Galilea

Capitulo 10: los recuerdos de galilea.  
Coco voltea a ver donde estaba esa mano era fakecrash quien la detenía, ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:  
coco: ¿que haces?  
Crunch: suéltala (celoso) oye...  
fakecrash la suelta. Crunch sonríe por que pensó que lo había obedecido.  
Crash: (mirando a Crunch)no fue por que lo ordenaste  
aku, aku: coco...  
coco empezó a caminar cuando llego al altar todo se vio borroso cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió...  
¿? ¿? ¿?: Galilea ¿que haces?  
Galilea: nada Gales aquí viendo el cielo.  
Gales: sabes una cosa (sonriendo) cuando termines eso de la maldición ¿¿nos casamos??  
Galilea: (sonrojada)  
coco se quedo con la boca abierta. Después llego alguien parecido a Crash coco pensó "debe ser Galileo".  
Galileo:  
Gales: (volteo a ver a Galileo) hola compadre...  
galilea: oyes Gales... (La voltea a ver) esos no son tus panques...  
Gales: ¿que? (Gales mira a Galileo y se pone rojo) GALILEO ESOS SON MIS PANQUES DEVUELVELOS!!  
Gales salios corriendo detrás de Galileo. Galilea se estaba riendo de ellos. Coco también se reía cerro los ojos y volvió al altar.  
Crunch: coco ¿por que cerraste los ojos?  
Coco: (pensando)por que tuve ese recuerdo  
aku, aku: ¡¡CUIDADO!!  
Todos: ¡OO!  
Crash, coco y Crunch se agachan voltearon a ver de donde salio el rayo era cortex con N. gin, tiny, los hermanos cómodo y dingo dile.  
Cortex: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
Crash: se ríe como tonto  
Crunch: (mirando a Crash) yo estoy pensando lo mismo.  
Dingo: yo también  
tiny: (mira a coco Y Sonríe) hola...  
cortex: OH cállense (mira a coco) tomala wumpa o ellos mueren.  
Coco no sabia que hacer ella estaba en el altar pero se decidió cuando la iba a tomar tubo otro recuerdo.  
Galileo: vamos Gales(estaba corriendo)¡¡no me alcanzas!!  
Gales: ¡¡DAME MIS PANQUES!!  
Galileo: no te los voy a dar  
galilea: (echando porras a su hermano) ¡¡no se los des!!  
Aku, aku: (llegando) ya muchachos dejen de jugar galilea tiene que entrenar para ir en busca de la wumpa.  
Ellos se quedaron callados. Galilea vio a Gales por última vez antes de irse al templo.  
Galilea: nos vemos...  
Gales: espera (tomándola del brazo) quiero que tengas esto.  
Galilea: ¿que es? (mirando el pequeño objeto)  
Gales: buena pregunta (sonriendo) pero quédatelo.  
Galilea nomás se limito a sonreír y se fue. Coco volvió abrir los ojos.  
Tiny: que tener coco (preocupado) yo...  
cortex: CALLATE!!(Tiny callo)¡¡QUE ESPERAS BANDICOOT VE POR ELLA!!  
N. gin: ¿quieres que la obligue señor? (sonriendo) o esta celoso por que le habla.  
Cortex lo miro feo N. gin bajo la mirada y pensó "obstinado" coco miro a tiny y le dice:  
coco: no te preocupes tiny estoy bien  
Crunch: (mirándola) coco... ¡¡huye!!  
Crash: tiene razón huye(tratando de sacarse de cómodo moe)  
coco ya no sabia que hacer ella se sentía presionada no sabia que hacer salvar su vida o salvar la de Crash y Crunch.  
Crunch: no te preocupes por nosotros.  
Coco: ¡NO! (Crunch se asusto)¡¡CRUNCH NO PERMITERE QUE TE MATEN COMO A GALES NI A TI CRASH!! Coco tomo la wumpa perdida en sus brazos y salio corriendo con ella a ¿donde se la llevara?  
_Continuara..._


	11. La destrucción de la wumpa 1 parte

Capitulo 11: la destrucción de la wumpa perdida 1 parte.  
Los compinches de cortex salen detrás de coco ella seguía corriendo con la wumpa hasta que salio de la cueva y corrió por la isla.  
Coco: ¡¡tengo que llevármela lejos!!  
Cortex: ¡¡ALCANZARLA!!  
Coco corría lo que podía. Mientras tanto Crash y Crunch estaban atados.  
Crunch: eres amigo de coco (le decía a tiny) suéltanos y la ayudaremos.  
Crash: siiii pensábamos ¡que eras su amiga!  
tiny: tiny quedarse hache obedecer a cortex...  
aku, aku: (interrumpiéndolo) CREI que coco era tu amiga.  
Crunch: ¿que amigo eres? ¿Te haces llamar amigo?  
Tiny: yo... yo...  
Crash: (mirándolo muy serio)eres muy amigo  
mientras convencían a tiny. Coco seguía corriendo por la selva hasta que llego a una barranca, ella estaba acorralada.  
Dingo: no tienes ¿donde ir bandicoot?  
Cómodo moe: claro que si al baño.  
Cómodo Joe: (pensando)tonto  
llega cortex estaba apuntando a coco en el corazón.  
Cortex: entrégala (extendiendo la mano) anda entrégala.  
Coco: (abrazando mas la wumpa) ¡NO!  
Cortex: entonces... tu morirás (levanta el láser)  
coco: (pensando)moriré... pero salvare a mis amigos.  
cortex: ADIOS BANDICOOT!!  
Entonces cuando dispara cortex. Coco cerro los ojos, pero no sintió el deparo por que alguien se atraviesa.  
_Continuara..._


	12. La destruccion de la wumpa 2 parte

Capitulo 12: la destrucción de la wumpa perdida 2 parte.  
Coco como no sintió el disparo ella abrió los ojos y vio alguien tirado ella pensó que era...  
coco: ¡Crash! (se agacha a su lado) pero si tu no eres Crash eres fakecrash!!  
Fakecrash: lo hice por ti (la toma de la mano) destruye esa cosa.  
Coco: fakecrash puedes hablar (susurro) por que nunca...  
fakecrash: no hay tiempo coco (la interrumpió) hazlo.  
Antes que coco tratara de aventar la wumpa perdida llegan Crash y Crunch todo golpeados parece que tuvieron una batalla.  
Crunch: ¡COCO! (grito)  
Crash: No grites Crunch  
aku, aku: (pensando)coco destrúyelo  
coco: (recibiendo el pensamiento de aku, aku)si la destruiré  
cuando ella la iba a destruir cortex interviene.  
Cortex: si lo haces... matare a tus amigos. (Los asistentes traen a Crash) estoy apuntando.  
Coco: (pensando)¿que voy hacer?  
Crash: ¡coco no le hagas caso!  
Crunch y aku, aku: ¡OO! ¡¡TU HABLAS!! ¡¡DESDE CUANDO!!  
Crash: siempre e hablado nomás que ustedes nunca me dejaban (mira a coco) ¡¡tu puedes!!  
Coco destruye la wumpa perdida con una patada gritando:  
coco: ¡¡ESTO ES POR MI FAMILIA!!(Le da un golpe)¡¡ESTO ES POR MI ANTEPASADOS!!(Le da otro)¡¡Y ESTE ULTIMO ES POR QUE QUIERO DESTRUIRTE!!  
La wumpa perdida empezó a dejar de brillar y de repente PUM!! Una explosión coco salio volando hacia la barranca. Crunch al ver eso corre con ella. ¿Podrá salvarla?  
_Continuara..._


	13. La muerte del Heroe bandicoot

Capitulo 13: la muerte de un héroe bandicoot.  
Después de la explosión coco cayó a la barranca. Crunch al darse cuenta la logra sostener, coco estaba inconciente.  
Crash: ¿coco esta bien?  
Crunch: solo esta inconciente Crash...  
aku, aku: espera ya esta despertando  
coco despertaba. Ella tenía raspones en brazos y cara.  
Coco: Crunch...  
Crash: ¡¡despertaste!!  
Aku, aku: fakecrash (va con el) gracias por salvarla.  
coco se había olvidado de fakecrash se levanto como pudo y se acerco a el y le dijo:  
coco: gracias fakecrash(lo abraza)eres un buen hermano  
fakecrash: coco... yo te quiero... mas que una hermana...  
coco: fakecrash... yo nomás te quiero como hermano...  
mientras tanto Crash, Crunch y aku, aku observaban la escena.  
Crunch: aku, aku ¿sobrevivirá?  
Aku, aku: (Triste)  
Crash: (con lagrimas)  
coco seguía con fakecrash.  
Fakecrash: antes de morir coco...  
coco: ¡no morirás fakecrash!  
Fakecrash: si moriré (contesto, le toma la mano) antes ¿¿me puedes dar un beso??  
Coco: (miro a Crunch el asintió) si te lo voy a dar.  
Coco besa a fakecrash, cuando ella se separa, el se limito a sonreír y cierra los ojos. El héroe bandicoot había muerto. Crunch corrió con coco para abrazarla.  
Crunch: ya coco (abrazándola con mas fuerza) ya le tocaba.  
Coco: pero el no se merecía morir (llorando) Devi ser yo...  
Crash: ya hermana el debe estar en los campo wumpa (le empezó a salir mucha baba) mmm... yumi!!  
Coco, Crunch y aku, aku sueltan la carcajada por las cosas de Crash. Al día siguiente enterraron a fakecrash. Coco siempre la visitaba.  
Crunch: coco te quiero decir algo...  
coco: que cosa (poniéndole rosas a la tumba de fakecrash) dime Crunch que no te de pena.  
Crunch: es algo muy importante (sonrojándose) ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
Coco: claro Crunch (lo abraza) ¡¡si quiero!!  
Se fueron a preparan las cosas de la boda.  
_Continuara..._


	14. La Boda

Capitulo 14: la boda.  
Ya habían pasado 3 meses después de la destrucción de la wumpa perdida y del fallecimiento de fakecrash. Coco estaba en su cuarto preparándose para la boda ella ya llevaba el vestido blanco.  
Crash: que bien te ves hermana (entrando al cuarto) vengo por ti... ¿que tienes?  
Coco: nada Crash...  
Crash: dime la verdad (muy serio, la toma del brazo y la voltea) hermana se que Crunch es un...  
coco: ¡CRASH! NO ES POR ESO (se tranquiliza) es que...  
de repente entra Isabela y Amy ellas son amigas de coco.  
Isabela: coco te están esperando (sonriendo) ¡animo amiga!  
Amy: si amiga vámonos ¡¡ya!!  
Y salen los 2. Crash sonríe mas y le dice a coco.  
Crash: OH coco (la abraza) ¡¡mi hermana se casa!!  
Coco: tranquilízate solo estaba nerviosa (sonríe) pero gracias Crash.  
Mientras en el altar estaba Crunch muy nervioso, aku, aku estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
Aku, aku: ¡¡ya tranquilízate!!  
Crash: (llegando) uh ya cásate.  
Aku, aku: ¿¿como este coco??  
Crash: esta bien solo esta nerviosa (sonriendo) y tu ¿¿como estas??  
Crunch: yo bien...  
empieza la música la de las bodas pero en lugar de la tradicional toca Busted con su canción Rasheed te Redding. Crash con su bazuca los derriba.  
Crash: ¡¡NO QUEREMOS ESA!! (Susurra) es primero la tradicional.  
Llega coco. Crunch se sonroja mucho mas estaba hermosa llevaba un vestido blanco muy hermoso. Llega y el padre empezó a hablar:  
sacerdote: estamos hache hermanos para unir en matrimonio a dos jóvenes bandicoot enamorados (suspira) coco bandicoot aceptas a Crunch como tu futuro esposo para respetarlo adorarlo y sacarle el dinero.  
Coco: (perpleja) no le voy a sacar el dinero (mira a Crunch) si lo acepto.  
Sacerdote: Crunch bandicoot aceptas... ¡¡pero si son del mismo apellido!!  
Aku, aku: pero no son hermanos ellos son de la misma raza por eso se apellidan igual.  
Sacerdote: ah (entonces continua) aceptas a coco bandicoot como tu futura esposa para respetarla, adorarla, protegerla aunque te saquen el dinero.  
Crunch: si acepto.

Aku, aku: Llorón  
sacerdote: entonces los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la no... Que... OH si a la novia.  
Crash, aku, aku, coco y Crunch:  
Crunch la besa Crash rompió a llorar, aku, aku se quiso aguantar las ganas de llorar pero empezó a llorar... Crunch abrazo a coco y la cargo hasta la entrada del templo la subió ala limosina Ann pasado 7 años después de la muerte de fakecrash y la wumpa perdida coco ya tiene 2 hijos uno llamado cache y una niña llamada galilea quien fue la elegida de la wumpa perdida hace millones de años y el mas pequeño se llamo Gales ahora viven en una casita en la orilla del mar. Crash ahora es el guardián de las islas y aku, aku siguió siendo su cuidador.  
FIN


End file.
